danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Ishimori
was a mysterious woman who gives Ban the AX-00 in the Danball Senki story. Appearance She has long dark blue hair and brown eyes. She also wears glasses and often wears a purple shirt. Background She is very caring for her little sister, Runa who is hospitalized. She would do almost anything for her little sister's sake, including murder or betrayal. This puts her at odds at with whoever's side she's on but she's still willing to do the right thing. Plot Rina first appeared in Episode 01, escaping from Innovator. Later, she was seen searching for Ban. After she has found Ban, she gave him AX-00 to him in request of Junichirou Yamano and distracted the three agents who were looking for her, so that Ban could get away with AX-00. Rina appears in a flashback of episode 7, where she’s revealed as Professor Yamano’s assistant before the plane crash. As the stewardess announces a change in the flight, she explains that they will be sent to a research institute, accurately predicting that the Innovators would lie to the public and confirm there was a plane accident. She tries to reassure Junichiro that the other scientists are aware of the plan, with their own chances to perform experiments. When he asks why, she promises him that his involvement will help save the world. Rina reappears in episode 14 at Blue Cats Coffee where she reveals her name to Ban for the first time and the new Seekers are made aware by Takuya and Lex that she is their ally. She tells Ban again that she worked as Professor Yamano's assistant and has the data on the Kaidou's mansion in a USB flash drive. Ban agrees to have her join the field mission. After a long disappearance, Rina returns in episode 27, infiltrating the Innovator's main seashore base. A flashback reveals she spoke to her sister Runa in the hospital, who's condition is not in the best of states. After sneaking in, she sneaks into the room where Kaidou's meeting with Shirou Sadamatsu concluded, and confronted him on his choice to not remove his blockade on allowing Optima to be administered into the medical field. She takes a gun and is ready to fire, but hesitates. Kaidou attacks her and a struggle for the gun commences, but she accidentally fires the shot into his chest. Horrified that she supposedly killed Kaidou as he drops to the floor unresponsively, she leaves the office and sulks unresponsively in a corridor before Eiji Yagami finds and notices her. Still guilt ridden, he carries Rina on his back and rushes to the Eclipse, where the Black agents are suprised to see her later. Before she can answer them, Eiji orders Masashi to fly the ship, and they all escape. A flashback shows Junichiro, Rina, Takuya, and Lex attempting to create the Eternal Cyber that resulted in another failure, and that became her decision to convince Junichirou to enter the Neo Technology Summit, not knowing about the events about the Innovators until the revelations from episode seven play out as that did. Rina had apologized to Professor Yamano for pushing him to attend, with her motivations at the time being to prevent the world from risking using its natural resources, forcing the starving nations to seek out global war, with the Eternal Cyber's completion being the solution to the world's problems. Rina finishes the test for the cover shield of O-Legion’s successor with the other scientists and they begin the endurance ratio. Trivia *Rina's face almost had the same appearance as Rea Amano, in Future Dairy. *She made be a battle opponent only in Danball Senki W (PSP) Category:Female Characters Category:Seeker Category:Tiny Orbit Category:Support Characters Category:LBX players